even the stars couldn't consider to write a love like us
by bobbingformangos
Summary: And then, you remind yourself, even the stars couldn't consider to write love like the two of you.


You tapped against your heart but no one seemed to listen. The diner was busy with celebration and the understanding that you guys won, but people didn't seem to notice the sadness across your brow. You realized something the moment you stepped back through the portal and it fucking hurt your chest.

So, instead, you drank another three beers and listened as laughter filled up the small restaurant and you even gave a tight smile to her when she walked through the door with her "soulmate" and his kid.

But after a while, you became filled with something more. Something desperate, because you have spent too long feeling unloved and right now, you knew that this love was just as strong as the love you had for your kid and the world needed to know it.

Or you were drunk off your ass.

So the tapping on your chest turned to a first banging against it and you knew that this hurt a lot less than realized you were in love with someone who would never love you.

But Regina was the first person to realize you were beating against your own heart while your other hand clutched an ice cream sandwich and she untangled herself from that man and walked around his kid with her face knitted together in worry.

Her hand found the place were your fingers curled to make a fist and she held your first against your heart, her hold strong, as she met your eyes.

And thats where the diner went quiet but you didn't care because she was touching you and her eyes were worried and you wondered in that moment if she realized that there was a love between the two of you that even the stars couldn't consider to write.

-IIIII

Your head was throbbing but that didn't stop your eyes flickering open. You could hear the sounds of music around you and you knew that your iPhone was on the nightstand with your nighttime playlist. Expect it wasn't your nighttime playlist and it was something else and you knew that something was different.

You won, against Zelena, and you got fucking drunk.

And then you are here and your heart is racing and you are smelling cinnamon and that's when you realize that your face is buried into the side of Regina's head as she holds your tight and you refuse to move because its all coming to rush back to the front of your head.

Like a crank movie reel, the images are flashing between your eyes and you have to take a deep breath against the side of Regina's face to collect yourself.

She had stopped your abuse against your heart and had whispered into your ear and had walked you home and into a bedroom before locking the door and offering you a wall against the entire world.

"So, I'm suspecting you feel it too," Regina murmurs as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed and she looks regal but not regal but different somehow.

Regina looks human who is confused, like you, but a decision is already made up when she reaches out a hand to you.

Her fingers are limp and her wrist twist but her arm is outstretched because she needs your touch as much as you need hers and you wonder when the fuck did you start to become your parents.

You start to feel this pull in your heart and now you know why you were beating it and she sees your first curl back up and knows what you are going to do but she gives a shake of her head and wiggles her fingers once more, needing you to come near.

So you do because you are still kind of drunk and you sigh, you fucking sigh, when she grasps your wrist and pulls you closer and she actually wants you just as you want her.

And the moment your head rests into her shoulder and she pulls you into bed half on top of her, you are home, able to fall into a much needed sleep.

-IIIII

"I feel it," you whisper into her ear once you are awake and the throbbing becomes a dull tapping behind your forehead.

You feel her smile against your throat and you wonder how long she had wanted this, this love, something so pure and unforetold.

You weren't written in the stars, you think, but there was something fatalistic about the Evil Queen and the Savior falling in love.

Being True Love.

Having forever at the finger tips that didn't even understand the concept.

"I love you," You say as you lift your head and look into her eyes and you realize its very early morning because the way the pinks of the sky peek into the room and kiss her olive toned face. "I love you," you say quicker, needing her to understand that this was the most important thing in the world.

And she does.

Her fingers are under your shirt and against your side and they squeeze and she nods.

Regina's hair is messy and you smile at that fact, that she lets you see it, and you smile even more when her eyes gloss over because you were right.

You have always been right and you wish you never let your fear get the best of you.

She smiles, watery and her eyes searching yours, and she squeezes her hands as she whispers, "I love you too, Emma, I love you with my everything."

And you knew she did.

As much as Henry.

That's what she was saying.

And then, you remind yourself, even the stars couldn't consider to write love like the two of you.


End file.
